


Physical Exam

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Medical Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: She can talk him into anything, including ending up tied down on a bed, at the mercy of a very familiar 'doctor'.  Her ability to get him to doanythingsurprises even him sometimes.





	Physical Exam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/gifts).



He was _bored_ staring at white.  White tiles, white countertops, he was in white sweatpants, bound on a white matress on some cheap cot, the light fixture overhead was bright white.  He had lost track of how long he’d been here, bound to a gurney, waiting for something to happen.  He’d tried getting free having no success—wrists were tightly bound together at the headboard, and his feet were similarly secured, although his legs were spread.

He heard the footsteps outside before the door opened and _she_ stepped in, wrapped in a lab coat that was, of course, white.  Heels smartly clicked against the tile floor as she crossed the room and approached him.  She brushed some strands of blond hair over her ear, adjusted her glasses, and he could _feel_ her smiling under that surgical mask she was wearing.

The doctor was in.

“Subject appears healthy male, twenties.” She spoke into a small recorder, looking down at the clipboard she was holding in her other hand.  “Notable observations include scars to face and torso…”

He interrupted her by thrashing, accomplishing little.  Unmoved, she narrated “Range of motion and neurologic testing are deferred for now.  Subject is alert, piercing eye contact, mood irritable… Mister Muller…”

“Let me out of these cuffs, willya.”  He studied her as she studied him, and grinned lewdly.  “Could make it worth your while…”

She paid no heed, continuing to ramble on with observations she was making.  He zoned out a bit while she continued to speak into the recorder, right up until she walked over to a counter and he heard the snap of latex.  When she returned, two gloved fingers ran against the scar on his face, gently stroking them—then she remembered her character, and got back to business.  Shined a light in his face, chided his stubbornness when he kept his mouth shut—playing his part, then moved on.  She felt his throat, collar bone, checked his pulse, pressed down on the muscles of his abdomen, and spoke into a microphone.

Then the scissors came out.

They were the big ones used by paramedics, could probably cut through denim or leather—the cotton of the sweats he was in was not difficult for her to snip away, pulling the scraps off of his legs and discarding it in a little bin she pushed next to the bed with her foot.

“Doctor, do you like what you see?” Of course she did.  She didn’t react at all, except feeling his legs, right first, lower leg first before moving up. 

“As with range of motion testing…” The Doctor said, running a hand over his knee, “Reflex texting was deferred, given the subject needing to be restrained.”

She felt his thigh first, outside then inside, drifting very close but not close enough.  He was at half-mast, but he was sure the doctor could fix that right up.  She instead checked out the other leg, ankle up again.  Then one of her hands fell on his balls and grasped, slightly, while the other wrapped around his shaft.

He was rock hard within seconds as she stroked him. 

“Subject appears aroused.”

He groaned in reply. 

She was good with her hands, and he groaned as she worked him over.  Any minute now and she’d toss off the coat, clamber aboard, and fuck him senseless.  This was a _good idea_ on her part. 

At least he thought so until she pulled her hands away, picked up the recorder, and said “Moving on to phase two.”

‘Phase two’ wasn’t code for ‘cowgirl’, apparently, as she went back to the counter.  He propped his head up and craned his neck to see her holding a small jar of something.  With her right hand, she unscrewed the lid, dipped two fingers in it and pulling back a glob of clear, thick gel.  Vaseline.  She rubbed the fingers against her thumb to coat them.

It seemed like the Doctor hadn’t fully disclosed how thorough this exam was going to be. He realized just _why_ his legs were bound apart, why there was a pillow or something under his ass to lift it up a little.  He nervously grinned at her when she returned to him.  With her left hand she cupped his balls, lifted a little.  A finger of her right hand, coated in grease, probed as she leaned in and he tensed. 

“Uh, Sherry?”  Okay, he was breaking character _right the fuck now_ , because when he agreed to ‘play doctor’ with her, he didn’t expect a prostate exam.

“The subject appears nervous.” She said impassively, without any concern as she surveyed him.  Then she paused, tensing up.  All that false bravado immediately left, and she asked, in a whisper as if anyone else could hear them “…do you wanna go through with this?  Remember the safeword.”

Her sudden drop in character was enough to make him relax.  He sucked in a breath and shrugged as well as he could in the restraints.  He had no idea _why_ she wanted to do this, although from what little he got of her past, she’d been at the mercy of doctors for all her life.  She never mentioned anything _quite_ like this, but he could imagine she felt a lot more helpless than he did.  And she had been looking forward to this… nervously he nodded “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?  We don’t have to do this…”  She was giving him an out.  One he would’ve been quite comfortable taking.  Say yes, and he’d make it up to her, right quick.  He looked into her eyes, glasses pulled down low.

“Yeah.” He said.  He had let her talk him into being strapped down on a gurney, and she was so excited for this.  He could take the hit to his masculinity—it wasn’t like they’d make this a regular thing. Probably.  And those eyes—he was lucky Sherry  was usually such a girl scout, because if she ever figured she could talk him into _anything_ as long as she looked so doe-eyed when asking him, he'd be in real trouble.  After a pause, he tried to slip back into character.  “W-what are you doing, doc?”

That was enough for her.  Her right hand drifted back into place and he felt a finger press against him.   He wasn’t sure if it was Sherry or the Doctor who said “Relax.”

He gulped a little as he did.  Then he shuddered when she entered him with the finger, pushing in a little.  Then a little more.  And a little more.  She began to withdraw slightly, then push back in—it wasn’t exactly painful, just weird.  After a little while, she slid her other finger in. Pausing to let him adjust, she started thrusting in again. Then she picked picked up the pace a little. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, pulling the surgical mask down a little, when he groaned through clenched teeth—to his embarrassment.  Her left hand was stroking him, like it was a consolation prize.

“I’m fine. It’s just…” His sentence was cut off and his back arched when the fingers, deep as she could get them in, _curled_ a little, pressing against something. 

“I think the subject responded to the stimulation.” She said in her doctor voice, wicked grin on her face.  He couldn’t exactly resent her as he started moving in time with her as best he could.  She kept working him over as he groaned, pumping his cock as her fingers twisted and felt inside him.

There definitely were worse sensations.

Especially when Sherry stopped throwing out medical terms and wrapped her mouth around his head, then moved _down,_ placing her left hand on his abdomen.   He felt her tongue run side to side against him, heard a soft “Mmmm…” and shuddered.  He looked down at her, she looked up at him, blue eyes gleaming.  A final movement of her fingers, bob of her head, and he came, hard.

He tensed, then went limp as she continued to fuck him with her fingers, sucking him as he shot his load, keeping up the pressure until he was spent and softening.  She sat up, tilting her head back, and gulped, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand left hand.  He tried to ignore the feeling of _emptiness_ when she pulled her hand out, peeling the glove off and tossing it into the bed. 

“Subject is, as expected, a healthy adult male.” She said into the recorder.  He quirked an eyebrow and she shrugged.  “He is reacting exactly according to my hypothesis.  Only test left…”

She stood up and fumbled with the buttons holding her labcoat shut.  Opening it she let it drop, and he stared at her bare shoulders, down the curve of her spine, her ass—part of him decided that maybe next time, he shouldn’t be bashful about asking her for anal.  As _off_ as getting fingered had been, her not wearing anything under the coat worked quite well as consolation.    She turned and planted a foot on the bed, leaning on the knee.  It was obvious where the Doctor wanted his attention, and he guessed he was predictable.  “…is the oral exam.”

She got him off, only fair he returned the favor, he thought.  It would’ve been in character to struggle as she undid the binds on his wrists, but he let her set his arms to his sides and clamber aboard.  She scooted forward, planting herself over his mouth an he got to work.

She groaned and grinded as he licked and nipped—he noticed she was _soaking_ when she got aboard.  He stared up at her, staring up at the ceiling with her head thrown back, arms on the bad.  He flicked his tongue inside her and she went wild.

It was a little tricky—usually she was flat on her back when he ate her out, he had a little more freedom to move and pick the pace.  But he knew what she liked, and it wasn’t too long before she trembled and shook.  She leaned forward as his tongue circled around a little nub of nerves, placing her hands against the top of his head, panting.  A little more, and she wailed and cried and went limp, falling off to the side.

He sat bolt upright and looked down at the white tile floor; Sherry breathing hard and a little dazed and giddy.  She looked up at him rubbing her head a little, those fake eyeglasses she had on askew.  He wasn’t sure which of them started laughing first.  She kept at it when he started going to work freeing his legs. 

She clambered into the cot when she recovered enough sense; lying on her side; him curling an arm around her midsection.  “You okay, Jake?  I hope I…”

“It’s fine.” He said, kissing the back of her neck.  Yeah, it was not what he’d been expecting, but she’d gotten him off.  Wasn’t like she was going to run full-page adverts about how much he liked a hand up his ass.  “Just… where did it come from?”

“Doctors… they kind of have power over their patients.” She said.  “I… every square inch of me has been examined and re-examined.”

It explained why she sectioned off this little square of her basement as a makeshift hospital ward-cum-sex dungeon.  Sort of.  He wasn’t terribly creative at this—seen plenty of freaky stuff, but his tastes usually just involved someone—now exclusively a certain tiny blonde, wrapped around his waist and moaning.  But he _had_ seen plenty of things, and all things considered this was hardly the weirdest.  “Gotcha."

“Um… next time we can do something you want… do you have any…” She trailed off.

“Plenty.” He said.  Not really, beyond their usual, but he was eager to start brainstorming.  Nothing too severe, after all tonight hadn’t been a bad one for him, surprises notwithstanding. But he was sure he could think of something fun. After a little silence, he asked. "And that… the thing with your fingers, where did you learn to…”

“Internet.” She said.  “Didn’t do this before, but I did a lot of research before trying it.  Don’t worry, you’re my only patient.”

“Didn’t mean it that way, just was wondering where the idea came from.” He said, pulling her a little tighter.  He trusted her, just was wondering where exactly she got the idea. He had a feeling if he ran a search for ‘doctor kink’ or whatever, he’d find all of Sherry’s research material… a lot more extreme than her bedside manner, too.

They were quiet for a long time, laying together in the tight confines of the cot.  She broke the silence with a “Jake?”

“Hn?” He grumbled, half-asleep already.

“Thank you for bearing with me, with this…  I know I went a little… different than what you expected.”

“Its fine, Supergirl.”  Okay, wasn’t what he expected, yes.  But she had fun, and… he did get off.

“I really had fun.”

“Me too, Supergirl.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an offbeat idea I had for a Sherry/Jake story. She's so earnest and nice, the thought of her _in charge_ was interesting to me--I went with a bit of a medical kink because of her background.


End file.
